Green Eyes
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Albus notices that Scorpius has green eyes. A conversation ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Green Eyes  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Scorpius Malfoy was used to being ignored. He had started Hogwarts two weeks ago, and in that time not a single person had spoken more than a handful of words to him. Usually those words were something along the lines of "Can I borrow your notes, Malfoy?" he thought bitterly.

That was why he had taken to hiding in the library. A small part of his brain told him that this was really counterproductive, as hiding from people was the worst way to make friends. A larger part of his brain told him that staying in the library was good for him because it was full of books and felt like home. He had always been more comfortable around books than people – that, he supposed, was why no one had been surprised when he ended up in Ravenclaw. Well, no one in his family at least: other people were an entirely different story.

He flicked through the Arithmancy books he had been attempting to read. If there was one thing that annoyed him more than the fact that people didn't seem to like him much, Scorpius decided, it was the fact that they weren't allowed to take Arithmancy until third year. It was something that had fascinated him for years, and he knew for a fact that he could do the fourth year – and possibly even the fifth year work with no problems at all.

That was another reason he had ended up in Ravenclaw with a load of unfriendly brats, he thought. He had expected his fellow Ravenclaws to be like him, intelligent, but that couldn't be further from the truth; they were all stuck up, bigoted and downright unpleasant – unless, of course, they wanted to copy his work.

It was times like this that Scorpius decided that he honestly hated people, especially Ravenclaw first years.

He heard someone sit down opposite him, but decided that it really wasn't worth bothering to look up and see who it was. Probably just another person who wanted to use him for his brains and then make fun of him when they thought he wasn't listening.

"You have green eyes like me."

Whatever Scorpius had been expecting the other person to say, if they were going to say anything at all, it certainly wasn't that. Was he right in thinking that someone had actually deigned to start a proper conversation with him?

He glanced up from his Arithmancy book and found himself staring into the wide, green eyes of Albus Potter. Scorpius found it rather amusing that the first person to bother talking to him was the year's other shock sorting, Albus Severus 'Asp' Potter of Slytherin.

"Well done for noticing, Potter," Scorpius drawled. "Yes, I have green eyes."

"And your glasses are the same shape as mine, too," Potter said. "How strange."

"Why do you have a sudden fascination with my eyes, Potter?" Scorpius asked, wondering how long it would be before the other boy asked to borrow his Potions notes or something similar.

"Because I don't know anyone else with green eyes," Potter replied. "Other than my dad, of course. I'd always thought you had grey eyes, but then I noticed you actually have green eyes and I couldn't help but comment on it." He shrugged. "And please, call me Albus. Everyone does."

Evidently he was oblivious to the fact that practically everyone in the school had been calling him 'Asp' since they found out what his initials were. How had the boy been Sorted into Slytherin if he was so totally oblivious?

"What do you want?" Scorpius sighed at last. "Going to ask to borrow my Potions notes?"

Potter frowned. "No. My own notes are perfectly good, but thanks for offering. I just noticed you were reading an Arithmancy book and thought I'd come over to talk to you. None of the others seem to like Arithmancy much. They say it's hard. Even Rosie says it's hard and she's a genius. She's my cousin, by the way. But I don't think Arithmancy's hard; I just think it's fun."

Scorpius found himself wondering once again how Albus Potter had ended up in Slytherin. From the way he talked one could easily take him for a Hufflepuff.

"So we both have green eyes and like Arithmancy," Potter mused, half to himself. "Which Quidditch team do you support?"

Scorpius snorted in disgust. "I hate Quidditch."

"Me too!" Potter cheered, looking absolutely delighted. "Everyone in my family loves it. They all think I'm mad."

Privately Scorpius agreed.

"So we both have green eyes, like Arithmancy and hate Quidditch." Scorpius noted that Potter seemed to have something of an obsession with lists. "We're going to be good friends, you and I, I can tell. And I bet you like Gobstones as much as I do, too. Meet me down by the lake at four tomorrow and we can play a game. See you around, Score."

With that Albus Potter disappeared as quickly as he had shown up. Scorpius just sat there, completely bemused and unable to concentrate on his reading any longer. Had he really just had a pleasant conversation with his father's nemesis' son?

"See you around, Asp," Scorpius found himself murmuring.

He put his books in his bag and decided to leave the library. If he could have a conversation with Potter of all people then maybe his fellow first years weren't so bad after all.


End file.
